The Assassin's Heart
by Allanna Stone
Summary: While on a mission, Nick is injured critically and almost dies. But a beautiful song saves him. Who was his savior? And what secrets does she shelter her heart with? (I got the idea for this FF from my little baby sister, who made me whach JONAS LA with her last week.)
1. Chapter 1

**The Assassin's Heart**

**I don't own J.O.N.A.S or the songs.**

**SUMMERY:**

**While on a mission, Nick is injured critically and almost dies. But a beautiful song saves him. Who was his savior? And what secrets does she shelter her heart with?**

Nick sighed heavily as he stepped out of his bachelor pad in LA and headed for his bike, hoping to get to the firehouse before anyone else did. He swung his leg over the shiny new motorcycle and placed his helmet over his head before revving the engine a few times and taking off.

He zipped through the traffic easily, frowning when he tried to brake and finding that his bike only accelerated in speed. He suddenly turned around and saw the brake fluid dribbing out of it's canister on the back of the motorcycle.

For the first time in his life, he began to panic.

And then, when he zipped around a corner, he plowed into a man who was driving crazily all over the road.

And then Nick only knew darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Assassin's Heart**

**I don't own J.O.N.A.S or the songs.**

**SUMMERY:**

**While on a mission, Nick is injured critically and almost dies. But a beautiful song saves him. Who was his savior? And what secrets does she shelter her heart with?**

Nick was brought out of the darkness by a voice.

It wasn't just any voice.

It was an angelic voice, singing a haunting lullaby. When nick looked up into the face of the girl who was singing, the streetlamps behind her blacked out her face, giving her a divine appearance.

"_We are the lucky ones  
We shine like a thousand suns  
When all of the color runs together  
I'll keep you company  
In one glorious harmony  
Waltzing with destiny forever  
Dance me into the night  
Underneath the moon shining so bright  
Turning me into the light  
Time dances whirling past  
I gaze through the looking glass  
And feel just beyond my grasp is heaven  
Sacred geometry  
Where movement is poetry  
Visions of you and me forever"_

Nick reached up to cup his angel's face and smiled when his hand came in contact with her cheek. She raised a hand and cover his larger hand with hers, leaning into his touch as she sang the song. He found himself drifting off but her still forced himself to stay awake.

"_Dance me into the night  
Underneath the moon shining so bright  
Turning me into the light  
Dance me into the night  
Underneath the moon shining so bright  
Let the dark waltz begin  
Oh let me wheel - let me spin  
Let it take me again  
Turning me into the light" _

Finally, the loud sounds of sirens interfered with the mysterious girl's song and she backed away from Nick's hand before turning and running off.

But Nick didn't notice, for he had already passed out.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Assassin's Heart**

**I don't own J.O.N.A.S or the songs.**

**SUMMERY:**

**While on a mission, Nick is injured critically and almost dies. But a beautiful song saves him. Who was his savior? And what secrets does she shelter her heart with?**

The next thing that Nick knew was that he was in a white room.

"Is this heaven?" he groaned, wondering why his head was hurting. When he raised his arms, he saw that there were bandages covering his skin.

"Nick!" he heard someone shout before being attacked by Frankie, his little brother, in an all out hug. The nine year old boy backed off when he saw that his brother was wincing in pain. The youngest of the Lucus brothers backed off with a worried look on his face. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Frankie," Nick insisted weakly, propping himself up on the pillows behind him. "Where are Joe and Kevin?"

"Here," came out Joe's voice as the two older brothers stepped into the hospital room. They both wore matching worried expressions as they shooed Frankie out of the room.

"What happened?" asked Nick.

"Someone cut the brakes on your bike," answered Kevin, for once not acting funny.

"And you ran into a drunk driver," added Joe with a heavy sigh.

"Who?" wondered Nick with a look in his eyes.

"That's what 'the team' is trying to figure out," responded Kevin.

"But someone was spotted fleeing the crash site," cut in Joe.

"Who?" asked Nick again, feeling like an owl.

Joe reached into his backpack and pulled out a piece of paper, which he handed to his younger brother. He unfolded it and came across a somewhat blurry picture of a girl running away from his lifeless body. From what he could tell, she was built with a tiny frame, had dark curls and wore all black.

"The team is trying to find her?" Nick asked, squinting at the photo as though it would magically become unblurrified.

"Yeah, the boss thinks she may be connected, but Joe and I aren't sure," answered Kevin. "If she was involved, then why would she go to the scene of the crime?"

"Unless she wanted to see the damage she did," muttered Joe, thinking out loud as he normally did whenever faced with a problem. "But then why get caught on camera?"

Nick had to admit it.

He was stumped.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Assassin's Heart**

**I don't own J.O.N.A.S or the songs.**

**SUMMERY:**

**While on a mission, Nick is injured critically and almost dies. But a beautiful song saves him. Who was his savior? And what secrets does she shelter her heart with?**

A few days after Nick was released from the hospital, he was summoned to the J.O.N.A.S. headquarters. He scanned his biometric handprint into the scanner before stepping inside the doorway and being dropped into the underground world of teenaged super spies.

Nick dropped into the training room, stopping a mock spar between two of the newest rookies, Sally and Tom. The two looked up with respect in their eyes as Nick nodded to them, sauntering off towards the doors, where he then entered a giant, stretching hallway. He began to quickly jog down the stretch, headed for an area that jetted over the cluttered together offices. When he reached the stairs, he took them two at a time before coming to the office of J.O.N.A.S. director Hillary Deakings.

"Mr. Lucus, I was wondering when you would be visiting me," the woman said, barely even raising her eyes from the book she was reading. "Please sit down. Tea?"

"No thank you." Nick sat in one of the comfortable chairs that Hillary had scattered throughout her office for meetings and gatherings. "What all do you have on the girl who saved me?"  
Hillary sighed before producing a folder and handing it to Nick to read. She then returned her attention back to her book and cup of tea.  
nick nodded at his boss before hitting the stairs once more. When he reached "his step"- the third stair from the bottom- he sat down and quickly thumbed open the folder.

What he found inside made his insides curls up.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Assassin's Heart**

**I don't own J.O.N.A.S or the songs.**

**SUMMERY:**

**While on a mission, Nick is injured critically and almost dies. But a beautiful song saves him. Who was his savior? And what secrets does she shelter her heart with?**

Nick stared down at the close up of Misja Khlebnikov. She was a pretty thing, with long brown black curls and sparkling blue eyes. From the picture, Nick knew her to be petite. But what else caught his attention was the caption next to the picture:

**Misja Khlebnikov, age sixteen, is the world's youngest and deadliest assassin.**

Nick couldn't believe what he was reading. His angel (as he secretly thought of her as being), was a trained killer. She had carried out over a thousand different known jobs, serving as many as a dozen clients a day. She was a mistress of disguises, could speak, read and write over a dozen languages, knew eight different styles of martial arts, and was a master markswoman. In her spare time, she enjoyed writing, singing and attending live theater productions. Her favorite musicals were _The Phantom of the Opera_, _Les Misérables_, and _Wicked_. Her favorite singers and actors consisted of several names whom Nick had never heard of, including a band that he was certain played ballet music.

When Nick reached the end of the file, he found something that made his heart sore.

**Misja Khlebnikov is a student at USCLA, majoring in musical theater and criminal physiology.**

Nick thought for a moment before taking out his cell phone.

He had to call in a favor.


End file.
